Wolf to Wolf
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: Response to the Crossover challenge by Lamia of the Dark. 700 words. How did Saix become a beserker that used the power of the moon and how did he seem to forget, or at least, ignore the past he had as Isa? And what does that have to do with Remus Lupin?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom of Hearts.**

**Edit: I just want to let everyone know that the setting of the first POV is the Battle at Hogwarts and the second is after Isa is changed into a nobody but before he gets his new name and identity in Organization XIII.**

**_Wolf to Wolf_**

I stood in front of the doors at Hogwarts, leading the resistance and leaving my wife home. I had to come back home I had to, no matter what. I also needed to do my best though to give my son a better and kinder world than I grew up in. I wouldn't let the man who had taken everything from people; their security, their hope, their families, their freedom, and their lives, let my son suffer. I would fight for him and all the others I cared about. To me this battle seemed like a distant dream, something that was so far away. Though it was real I was fighting the Death Eaters for what I hoped to be the last time.

_How right I was._

* * *

><p>I felt my breath quicken as spell by spell wished to harm me and I kept casting defensive spells. Where was Flitwick? I needed to speak to him and surely he could disarm the man in front of me. I had heard the tales of what Dolohov had done to the Prewitt brothers. I didn't want to end up like them. I had to return home.<p>

"Getting tired wolf?" He asked smirking as I was caught off guard by a spell that attacked me from behind. I felt my body crash into the floor of Hogwarts. I knew without a second thought that I was harmed. But instead of blacking out I watched as a young Death Eater from behind me walked up to Dolohov and they spoke in quiet tones. I was lying on my side in a brutal, uncomfortable position on the ground. How long would I suffer?

"He's dead right?" The young Death Eater asked.

My eyes widen. Dead? I couldn't be I just couldn't. I tried to move myself to a sitting position and was startled to find out that I could. I looked at the body under me, my own lifeless eyes staring away from me. Good gods…..

_Come on Remus. You must help another now and fill that one's position. Your time is over but Saix's is just beginning._

I jumped and looked around. What was going on? Who was there? I stood up and looked around and there I saw a boy. He was a golden haired boy with spiky, messy hair and bright blue eyes. He was carrying some kind of oversized key in his hand.

"Excuse me?" I asked again confused. Who was Saix? What position did I have to fill?

_All will be explained. Follow me Remus; into a world with as you call them "oversized keys" and characters that seem to be made of dreams and legends._

I felt compelled to go towards the person but I couldn't leave what about Harry and the others?

_They will be fine Remus. I promise. I vow to you, all will go according to fate._

* * *

><p>I felt a pain course through my head and I frowned, my eyes squinting to the light above me… I opened my eyes and surveyed the place. The walls were pure white and it seemed to make this place look like it appeared of thin air. It almost seemed like we were in a colorless world.<p>

I stood up and quickly noticed I had long, slim fingers and I seemed almost six feet tall. I felt almost horrified to see blue tips of hair peeking from the bottom corners of my eyes. I pulled the hair in front of my face. What was going on and why did I have blue hair?

"I see you are awake Isa." A voice called behind me and I turned my head over my shoulders to see a man with white hair and amber eyes with a small boy with indigo hair and blue slate eyes.

"I'm not Isa." I answered. I knew that but who was I? For some reason I felt an awful feeling like I was something, no someone else.

"You are right. You are not Isa, you are Saix; a child of the moon and the Luna Diviner." The man smirked.

"_Yeah, you are so loony for the moon Moony!" A laugh filled the room._

Maybe I am Saix….. Maybe?

**_R and R please!_**


End file.
